wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for paladins
Tanking Divine Sheild This Macro will allow a tank to cast Divine Sheild and remove it in two clicks. This will allow a tank to remove all debuffs, DoTs, fears, and other harmful spells and then remove the sheild so you can pick up agro. This can also be used with blessing of protection and Divine Protection. /cancelaura Divine Shield /cast Divine Shield Righteous Defense Casts Righteous Defense on your current target if they are friendly and on your target's target if your current target is not friendly. #showtooltip /cast help,nodeadtarget=targettarget,help,nodead Righteous Defense; This one will activate the Righteous Defense in three cases: 1/ When the mouse is over a living friendly target -> Righteous Defense on the mouse indicated target 2/ When your selected target is a living friendly -> Righteous Defense on your selected target 3/ When your target is unfriendly -> Righteous Defense on the target's target if it is living and friendly #showtooltip /cast target=mouseover,help,nodeadhelp,nodeadtarget=targettarget,help,nodead Righteous Defense; Judgement of Light Casts a Spell sequence to put a Judgement of Light on an unfriendly target. Press shift key to reset sequence or is reset on target change. #showtooltip /castsequence harm reset=target/shift Seal of Light, Judgement Judgement --> Seal of Righteousness This will simply cast Judgement and instantly put your Seal back. #showtooltip Seal of Righteousness #show Judgement /cast Judgement /stopcasting /cast Seal of Righteousness Greater Blessings (replace "Wisdom" with your blessing) /cast target=mouseover,exists Greater Blessing of Wisdom; target=target,help Greater Blessing of Wisdom; target=player Greater Blessing of Wisdom Single target blessings (replace "Might" with your blessing) /cast target=mouseover,exists Blessing of Might; Blessing of Might Single/Greater Blessing (replace "Might" with your blessing) Casts the greater blessing if you hold down shift while clicking the button or pressing the hotkey, and the normal blessing otherwise. It allows you to bind both blessings to the same key. /cast modifier:shift Greater Blessing of Might; Blessing of Might Cleanse, Holy Light, Flash Light Just change 'Cleanse' by wanted spell name. Simple macro to Cleanse/Holy Light/Flash Light the target over your mouse or your target: /cast target=mouseover,exists,nodead Cleanse; Cleanse More complex: Cast Cleanse to the target over your mouse if its friendly, or Cleanse your current target if it's friendly, or Cleanse the player in all other cases (if you have no selected target or your target is hostile). #showtooltip Cleanse /cast target=mouseover,exists,help Cleanse; target=target,help Cleanse; target=player Cleanse; This next macro works the same as the previous one, except that it attempts to cast on your target's target before casting on yourself. Allows you to target a mob and automatically Cleanse or heal whatever its current target is. Also added functionality for alt-selfcast. #showtooltip Cleanse /cast modifier:alt,target=player Cleanse; target=mouseover,exists,help Cleanse; target=target,help Cleanse; target=targettarget,help Cleanse; target=player Cleanse; Retribution Combo (Retribution only) Cast Seal of Command before spamming this. by /castsequence reset=10 Crusader Strike, Judgement, Seal of Command Auto Attacking Regardless of Cooldowns with Crusader Strike Triggering this macro will guarentee you start attacking regardless of any cooldowns on your Crusader Strike button. /startattack /cast Crusader Strike Seal of Command Multi-Rank Casts rank 1 of Seal of Command when you press alt, control, and trigger the macro. Otherwise casts highest rank. /cast modifier:altmodifier:control Seal of Command(Rank 1); Seal of Command Consecration Multi-Rank Casts rank 1 of Consecration when you press alt and trigger the macro. Otherwise casts highest rank. /cast modifier:alt Consecration(Rank 1); Consecration This variation will cast Consecration (Rank 1) when out of combat, or your highest level Consecration when in-combat. Great for defending an area against stealthed targets. /cast nocombat Consecration(Rank 1); Consecration Fast Freedom (Important to PvP) Bind this key to your middle button or somewhere fast, then use it when you're slowed or rooted, etc.! by #showtooltip /cast target=player Blessing of Freedom 1 Button JotC/JoR/JoC Macro A 1 button macro ( with modifier ) for Judgeing Crusader, then using Seal of Righteousness or Seal of Command based on your weapons. Hold shift ( or any modifier you choose ) to seal and judge Crusader, then if you have a shield equipped it will SoR, or a 2 handed weapon will SoC. /castsequence modifier:shift reset=30,target/combat Seal of the Crusader, Judgement;equipped:Shields reset=30 Seal of Righteousness, Judgement;Swords/Two-Handed Maces/Two-Handed Axes/Polearms reset=30 Seal of Command, Judgement Spelladin Seals Macro Since I have a fast weapon, I noticed that it deals more damage with Righteousness when you have the spell damage then when Seal of Command procs so i made this macro. Yes, you will have to press judgement yourself, I found it to make the macro not work correctly. /cast nocombat Seal of the Crusader(Rank 6) /castsequence reset=(set 8 or 10 depending if you have improved or not) Seal of Righteousness(Rank 8), Seal of Command(Rank 5) You can also add Hammer of Justice to it and it would look like this then but be aware that it resets after 8-10 seconds if you dont push it again. That is also a reason why it can be buggy. /cast nocombat Seal of the Crusader(Rank 6) /castsequence reset=(set 8 or 10 depending if you have improved or not) Seal of Righteousness(Rank 8), Seal of Command(Rank 5), Hammer of Justice(Rank 4) Redemption Resurrect your target and warn the group. Stop the macro if the target is hostile/not dead. #showtooltip Redemption /cast Redemption /stopmacro nohelp,nodead /gr Resurrecting %t. Preventing Runners (Seal of Justice) Since Judgement is not effected by the global cooldown, this instantly forces mobs to stop running- I like to use this as soon as the emote that they begin running appears, forcing them to run back to you (PvE) or hindering their movement speed (PvP). /cast Seal of Justice /stopcasting /cast Judgement Mount with Crusader Aura This macro will, if unmounted cast Crusader Aura and mount (a Blue Hawkstrider in this case). If mounted it will cast Concentration Aura then dismount. The mount must be a regular mount, it won't work with the paladin mount spells. /cast nomounted Crusader Aura; mounted Concentration Aura; /stopcasting /cast nomounted Blue Hawkstrider; /dismount Random Mount with Crusader Aura If unmounted, this macro will cast Crusader Aura and randomly summon one of your mounts (Epic Paladin Charger or Black War Tiger in this case), with just one click. If mounted, it will also dismount you and cast Concentration Aura. You can add additional mounts using a comma as seperator or change the aura when dismounting to your preference. /cast nomounted Crusader Aura /stopcasting /castrandom Summon Charger,Reins of the Black War Tiger /dismount mounted /cast Concentration Aura Summon Charger with Crusader Aura Since the above macros do not work with Summon Charger, due to shared cooldowns between Auras and Summon Charger, here is one that requires one extra click. If unmounted, click once to cast Crusader Aura. Click again to cast Summon Charger. If mounted, click once to dismount and cast Devotion Aura (replace with your aura of preference). /castsequence nomounted Crusader Aura, Summon Charger /cast mounted Devotion Aura /dismount mounted If you want to get mounted first, use the following macro The first butten click will mount you, when mounted the second click aktivates the Crusader Aura and the third click will dismount you and apply Devotion Aura (replace with your aura of choice). /cast nomounted Summon Charger /castsequence mounted Crusader Aura, Summon Charger /cast mounted Devotion Aura Gathering and Tracking Macros The Paladin has one tracking ability that can be selected: this can, however, put a dint in your gathering prospects. This is modified from the Useful Macros page to include Sense Undead /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals, sense undead IWIN Button for Shockadins This is most effective for "shockadins" (40/0/21 spec). It will cast Avenging Wrath, use any trinkets you have equipped, Cast a guaranteed Holy Shock crit, and cast a Judgement, all in one button press. For shockadins with a decent amount of +spelldamage gear, this is usually between 3-5k holy damage. Judgement of the Crusader must be on your target and Seal of Righteousness must be active for this to do the most possible damage. /cast Avenging Wrath /stopcasting /cast Vengeance of the Illidari /stopcasting /cast Glowing Crystal Insignia /stopcasting /cast Divine Favor /stopcasting /cast Holy Shock /stopcasting /cast Judgement Category:Macros Category:Paladins